The Meloetta Princess
by cheerful
Summary: Another parody of "The Swan princess." Princess Serena and Prince Darien were about to get married, but then she is kidnapped by the evil Dr. Facilier and transformed into a Meloetta. Now it's up to Darien and Serena's friends to save her before Facilier takes over the kingdom!
1. The Meleotta Princess Cast

Summary: Parody of 'The Swan Princess.' Princess Serena and Prince Darien were about to get married, but then she is kidnapped by the evil Dr. Facilier and transformed into a Meloetta. Now it's up to Darien and Serena's friends to save her before Facilier takes over the kingdom!

Disclaimer: Don't own the movies mentioned in here.

* * *

Cast:

Odette . . . Serena (Sailor Moon)

Derek . . . Darien (Sailor Moon)

King William . . . Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon)

Queen Uberta . . . Elinor (Brave 2012)

Brom . . . Timon (The Lion King)

Jean Bob . . . Rabbit (Skunk Fu)

Speed . . . Skunk, Pig, Ox, Bird, Fox (Skunk Fu) Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Puffin . . . Iago (Aladdin)

Rothbart . . . Dr. Facilier a.k.a. The Shadowman (The Princess and The Frog)

Chamberlain . . . James (Pokemon)

Bridget . . . Jessie (Pokemon)

Roger . . . Fergus (Brave 2012)


	2. Princess Serena's Birth

It is a beautiful day at the Moon Palace, but a woman with silver hair and wearing royal robes named Queen Serenity is pacing slowly. And for a very good reason, too.

_Once upon a time, there was a queen named Serenity, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, she was sad for she had no child to inherit the throne._

A young woman named Akiza Izinski (from Yugi Oh 5D) is holding a bundle in her arms. Serenity turned around and, noticing the bundle in Akiza's arms, gasped happily, before she took the bundle in her arms.

_Then, happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name, Serena._

Serenity walked towards the balcony and held baby Serena in the air as people cheered for her.

_Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to her._

* * *

Later on, every king and queen from each neighboring kingdom came and brought gifts for Serena. A two-year-old boy, Darien, walked towards the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled, as he handed a beautiful golden locket to Serena. She cooed, as the young boy handed it to her.

_Among them were King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and their young son, Prince Darien. It was then that they happened upon the same idea._

Queen Serenity and Darien's parents, Fergus and Elinor, looked at each other and grinned, having a plan for their children.

_Darien and Serena would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together. But, unknown to all was another plan._

One of the people didn't like the idea, though, unfortunately. Standing far away from the crowd is a six foot African-American man wearing a top hat with a skull and crossbones on it, covering a wild tangle of black hair, wore a black tailcoat and trousers, and had purple eyes and a shadow that moved of its own free will. His name was Dr. Facilier. Facilier then walked away to figure out his plan.

_That of the evil enchanter, Dr. Facilier. Serena's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Serenity's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts._

* * *

Later on, he was practicing magic with his assistant, Jessie.

_On the eve of his assault, Serenity attacked and Facilier's powers were plunged into darkness._

Suddenly, Serenity's guards, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku, burst through the door and destroyed Dr. Facilier's powers. Dr. Facilier and Jessie backed away, as they were surrounded by the guards.

Later, Serenity and the guards are outside in front of Facilier; his punishment is exile, a fate that just so happens to be even worse than death.

* * *

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished._

After Facilier pushed Donald and Goofy away, he glared at Serenity, as he said, "I ain't finished with you yet, Serenity! Someday, I will get my power back! And, when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!"

Serenity glared at Facilier and pointed for him to leave and never come back. Dr. Facilier left, never looking back.

_Many feared Queen Serenity too kind. But, in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when Darien and Serena would meet._

* * *

A/n: Read and review! Next chapter, both Darien and Serena meet as children, but don't get along until they grow up.


	3. This is my Idea

That day, a man with violet hair, and an uniform with a big, red "R" on it, named James, watched for Serenity and Serena, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

On the dirt road, Serenity and a four-year-old Serena both arrived on a white horse. James was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. He kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let it out, causing a nest with a bird named Mayzie (from Horton Hatches The Egg) to fly out, the bird screaming the whole time, as she goes flying, with her eggs in the nest.

Meanwhile, Queen Serenity and Princess Serena walked in front of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, with their six-year-old son, Prince Darien, by their side.

"Fergus and Elinor, as wonderful as ever," Serenity greeted.

Fergus smiled, as he bowed, and Elinor was about to curtsy, only for the nest of eggs to land on her head, as she looked a bit annoyed for a minute, before she giggled as Mayzie picked her nest up, chirping angrily at Elinor.

"Oh, a nest," Elinor said, with a chuckle.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Serenity winked at Elinor. "Young Prince Darien, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, Queen Serenity, and to you, young Princess Serena," Fergus greeted, as Serenity helped Serena off of the horse while Darien just rolled his eyes.

Serenity smiled and nodded at Serena. She lightly pushed the shy girl by her head.

"Go on, Darien," Elinor said, pushing Darien slightly. "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Darien complained.

"Darien," Fergus said, sternly.

Both Serena and Darien walked up to each other, as Darien walked glumly towards Serena, clearly hating this.

"Hello, Princess Serena," he said. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Darien," Serena replied, as she curtsied, only to watch as Darien turned and quickly ran away.

Queen Elinor shook her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Darien rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Serena and took her hand. He cringed as he noticed Serena giving him a stern and impatient look. Darien quickly kissed her hand and then backed away, very disgusted.

Darien: **I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer**

**I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box**

Serena wiped her hand on her dress and put up her fists, startling Darien.

Serena: **He looks conceited**

Darien: **What a total bummer**

Serenity, Fergus, and Elinor told them to become best friends, as the two kids complained.

Both: **If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox**

Darien: **So happy you could come**

Serena: **So happy to be here**

Both: **How I'd like to run**

Serena: **This is not my idea**

Darien: **This isn't my idea**

Both: **Of fun!**

Both of the kids turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms.

* * *

Later that day, the kids started to play swordfight, but not nicely, I'm sad to say, which Serenity and Elinor don't notice, as they walk around in the castle.

Elinor: **The children seem to get along quite nicely**

Serenity: **We'll join our lands**

**If this arrangement clicks**

Elinor: **My dear Queen Serenity, that's my point precisely**

Serenity: **It's such good parenting**

Elinor: **And politics**

**So happy we agree**

Serenity: **I think we got a deal**

Elinor: **Darien is quite a catch**

Serenity: **This is my idea**

Elinor: **This is my idea**

Both: **Of a match!**

In the background, Fergus pulled Darien and Serena, who were still fighting, away from each other by their ears, making them yell, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear! My ear!"

* * *

A few years passed, all summer and winter, and Serena and Darien still didn't get along. Soon enough, summer arrives and, at Moon Castle, Serenity stood on the ground, waiting for Serena, who is now eight years old. Serena stood on the balcony, not wanting to see Darien.

Serenity: **Good heavens, child, don't dawdle**

**We can't keep Darien waiting**

Serena: **I haven't packed or washed my hair**

**And Mother, I get seasick**

* * *

Back at Fergus and Elinor's kingdom, a ten-year-old Darien is shooting fake arrows at an awful drawing of Serena, while Queen Elinor looks shocked.

Elinor: **They soon will be arriving**

**Is that the respect you're showing?**

Darien: **If you make me kiss her hand again**

**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**

* * *

Queen Serenity and Princess Serena arrived at Fergus and Elinor's kingdom, as Serena stood away from Queen Serenity, rolling her eyes.

Queen Serenity: **One day, Prince Darien will be her intended**

Queen Elinor: **Splendid**

Darien and a meerkat named Timon stood next to a tomato cart and Darien threw one at Serena with his slingshot, hitting her in the face. The boys laughed, as Serena glared daggers at them.

* * *

Later, Darien and Timon are sliding down the stair handle, as Serena followed them.

Darien: **We've tried all summer,**

**But we just can't lose her**

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Serena shouted.

The boys ran away, as Serena slid in circles on the handle.

* * *

Later, Serena ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Darien and Timon from their tree house.

When picking teams, I never choose her

Timon: **You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**

Timon holds up a sign that says, 'No girls allowed.'

Serena: **This really isn't fair**

Darien and Timon: **We really couldn't care**

Serena: **Boys, it's all or none**

Serena angrily kicked the wood, only for the tree house to fall apart and cover up her along with Darien and Timon.

* * *

Later, Queen Serenity and Princess Serena left and Serena's wearing bandages and a sling, while Queen Serenity gives her a stern look and shakes her head.

This is not my idea

Darien and Timon: **This isn't my idea**

All three: **Of fun!**

Fergus and Elinor both waved good-bye, before they turned and scolded Darien and Timon by wagging their fingers at them, making them fall over.

Chorus: **Long before they met**

**Serena and Darien were destined to be wedded**

* * *

At Fergus and Elinor's kingdom, a fourteen-year-old Darien could be seen reading a book in front of the fireplace, as the servants cleaned.

Female singers: **However anyone could see**

Male singers: **You know the point on which they didn't disagree**

At the Moon Castle, a twelve-year-old Serena is sitting in a chair, reading 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Female singers: **Was that the very thought of summertime**

All: **Was dreaded**

Queen Serenity is having trouble with Serena, who is refusing to come out of the carriage. Seriously, she was holding on to the side of the carriage, while Serenity tried to yank her away from the carriage, while King Fergus is ordering Darien to get down from the tree, but Darien is refusing to do so.

* * *

Later, Serena pretended to dress up as a queen, until Darien, dressed as a bear, scared her.

Darien: **She tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the castle guard**

In the palace, Darien and Timon were watching her talk to Roxas, who laughed at her jokes.

Jack: **I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up**

* * *

Moments later, Darien and Serena are playing cards, as Timon looked at her cards and telling Darien what she has.

Darien: **I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards**

**Four sevens and a ten**

Serena then showed him her cards, revealing she had all aces, meaning she had won (again).

Serena: **I think I won again**

Darien and Timon: **Every time she's won**

Serena: **This is my idea**

Darien and Timon: **This isn't my idea**

All three: **Of fun!**

* * *

At town, Darien and Serena are riding in a carriage, as Darien did some tricks on her. Serena turned and glared at Darien, who pretended he was innocent and didn't do anything.

Chorus: **We need a royal wedding**

**I'd love to be invited**

**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plow and axes**

* * *

Queen Serenity and Princess Serena are preparing to leave. Fergus and Elinor wave good-bye, as Darien gets hit on the back of his head by a tomato shot by Serena, much to Elinor's amusement, as she laughed. The people wave good-bye, as Serena boards the ship and drops a slingshot she had used for the tomato and she and her mother leave for home.

**Someday these two will marry**

**Two lands will be united**

**And with the luck, their marriage**

**May result in lower taxes**

* * *

During winter, Queen Serenity got worried, as she wrote her letter to Fergus and Elinor.

Serenity: **What if Serena doesn't go for the merger?**

Fergus and Elinor both read Serenity's letter and Elinor wrote back, saying, "Urge her!"

Elinor: **Urge her!**

* * *

Serena, who is now 16 years old, and Darien, who is now 18 years old, are in their rooms, until they heard a knock on their doors. They both block the doors, preventing Queen Serenity and Queen Elinor from getting in.

Serena and Darien: **For as long as I remember**

**We've been told we'd someday wed**

**Every June until September**

* * *

Darien is being pushed by Queen Elinor, forcing him to meet Serena.

Darien: **All that pushing and their annoying hints**

* * *

Serena is being carried out of the carriage by Serenity and Fergus.

Serena: **I've got bruises with their fingerprints**

* * *

Soon enough, Darien and Serena are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Fergus, Elinor, and Serenity are not with them.

Darien: **I can do much better I am sure**

Serena: **He's so immature**

At this moment, Darien turns and sees Serena. Soon enough, Serena turns around and sees Darien smiling at her.

Serena: **I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**

**I see inside him and my doubts are gone**

Queen Serenity, Fergus, and Elinor are watching them through the door.

Darien: **She started out as such an ugly duckling**

**And somehow suddenly became a swan**

They walked towards each other and Serena curtsied.

Serena: **So happy to be here**

Darien bowed to her.

Darien: **Till now I never knew**

Both: **It is you I've been dreaming of**

They both walked closely, looking in each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

Darien: **This is my idea**

Serena: **This is my idea**

Queen Serenity, Fergus, and Elinor: **What a good idea**

**Such a charming and romantic motion**

All of the servants began to set things up for the party.

**This is my idea**

**Such a good idea**

**What a good idea**

**Such a powerful and magic potion**

**This is exactly my idea of love**

Darien and Serena slowly danced in the middle of the ballroom, as people watched.

Serena: **This is my idea**

Darien: **This is my idea**

Both: **This is my idea…of…love**

Darien and Serena both kissed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on Serena's hair.

* * *

A/n: Is beautiful, no? Unfortunately, it's not gonna last, until Serena will be captured in the next chapter. Like my last parody of "The Swan Princess" I'm going to do Facilier's original demise from The Princess and The Frog since Facilier didn't transform into anything creepy during the climax of the movie. Read and review


	4. Serena is Captured

Darien and Serena broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands.

"Arrange the marriage," Darien said.

Everyone, including Fergus, Elinor, and Serenity, happily cheered, happy to hear that Fergus, Elinor, and Serenity's plan had worked. Darien and Serena's marriage will now result in the new king and queen.

Meanwhile, a penguin named Skipper (from Madagascar) said to a monkey named Mason (also from Madagascar), "I could kiss you."

"Alright," Mason said, "but you're so darn ugly."

He quickly kissed Skipper and they both turned away, Skipper looking awkward that Mason had taken him literally.

James began conducting the musicians, but, Serena, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"Wait," she said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at Serena in shock.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," Darien said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Serena said, with a blush. "But, what else?"

"What else?" asked Darien, confused.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" asked Serena.

Serenity cleared her throat and shook her head at Serena.

"Darien, what else?" Elinor asked, expectantly, with a smile.

Darien looked around at the people and at Serena, before he said, "I…What else is there?"

Fergus stuck his thumb down and imitated a game show buzzer, while Elinor and Serenity gasped and looked at each other in shock at what Darien had said.

Serena sighed, sadly, looking very upset, because Darien didn't say anything else about her.

* * *

Later on, Fergus, Elinor, and Darien were standing on the bridge, as Serenity and Serena are getting ready to leave for good.

"We tried, Fergus and Elinor," Serenity said. "No one can say we didn't try." Elinor was still crying, as Darien crossed his arms and looked away. "Say good-bye, Serena."

"Good-bye," Serena said, not looking at Darien.

"Good-bye?" Serenity said, expectantly.

"Prince Darien," Serena added.

Fergus elbowed Darien's arm and Darien said, "Father…"

"Darien," Elinor whispered, softly.

"Good-bye, Princess," Darien finished and watched Serena leave.

Darien looked down, knowing he had made a big mistake. Serena looked at him one last time, before she rode off after her mother.

"All these years of planning, wasted," Elinor yelled, walking back into the castle.

* * *

During a dark stormy night, Darien and Timon are playing chess while Fergus glared at Darien.

"'What else is there?'" Fergus said. "She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say, 'What else is there?!'"

"It was dumb, I know," Darien replied, as he paced about.

"You should write a book," Fergus said. "How to offend women in five syllables or less."

"It's your turn, Prince Darien," Timon chuckled.

Darien moved one of his pieces and still walked around, as he said, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, Darien," Timon smirked, as he took one of Darien's playing pieces.

"That's twice in one day!" Darien said.

"Think!" Fergus exclaimed. "You must see something other than Serena's beauty!"

"Of course I do, Father," Darien said. "She's like, you know-how about-and then, I mean right?" Fergus raised an eyebrow at his son and Darien turned back to the game, as he continued, "I don't know how to say it." And then, Darien had an idea, as he said, "I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love to her!" He did his turn on chess and said, "Checkmate!"

Timon looked at the board, looking very confused.

* * *

In the dark, scary woods, a certain Shadowman from the first chapter walked on the road, before he stopped and smiled evilly, when he saw Serenity's carriage.

"Today's the day, Serenity," Facilier said. "Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Facilier's shadow laughed evilly at what his master had said.

* * *

Inside of the carriage, Serenity was confused about what Serena had meant before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand," Serenity said to her daughter. "What else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me," Serena answered, "for just being myself. Not for my beauty."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Confused, Serenity went outside to see what's going on and Riku pointed at a figure, which is none other than Dr. Facilier.

Serena was about to get out, but Serenity stopped her and said, "Stay inside, Serena."

All of a sudden, Facilier used his magic and created a flare of light, before it disappeared, revealing silhouettes of demonic figures. The creatures ran towards Queen Serenity and her guards, attacking.

* * *

Back at the other castle, an injured Riku broke through the door, catching Darien, Fergus, and Timon's attention.

Darien ran towards Riku and said, "It's Queen Serenity's captain."

"We…We were attacked," Riku said, weakly. "Shadows."

Darien immediately had a bad feeling about this, as he said, in concern, "Serena!" before he ran off, hoping Serena was alright.

"Darien, wait!" Fergus yelled, but Darien didn't listen.

Darien hopped onto Maximus and rode out of the castle to find Serena in the rainy night.

"Serena!" Darien called out, as he jumped off of Maximus once they arrived and he saw that everything was destroyed. "Serena?" He said, as he opened the carriage, but couldn't find Serena in there. "Serena!" He screamed, as he searched for her. He then looked down and saw the golden locket he had given to her, when she was a baby. As Darien picked it up, he saw Serenity, badly hurt and dying. "Queen Serenity," he said, as he knelt beside her.

"Darien…" Serenity said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Darien asked in concern.

"They came so quickly…shadows…" Serenity answered.

"Where is Serena?" Darien asked, looking very worried.

"Listen to me, Darien …it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Serena?"

"Serena …is… Serena …is…gone," Serenity said, as she closed her eyes, breathing her last breath.

Darien couldn't believe it. Serena, the woman he loved, his one true love, gone? It couldn't be!

"SERENA!" He screamed, before he collapsed onto his knees and held his head in his hands. Serena was gone, but he knew she wasn't dead.

* * *

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods, is a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is. This must be where Dr. Facilier lives. At the shallow end of the lake, Facilier and his shadow stood there, as Jessie feeds a Meloetta, which is looking sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Serena," Facilier said. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

He showed the swan the rising moon and the Meloetta noticed the reflection on the lake, which began to glow around her. Just then, a rabbit, a skunk, a female fox, a pig, an ox, a bird, six ponies(two unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies), and a baby dragon looked out from behind a tree, watching everything that is happening. The water swirled around the Meloetta, until it disappeared, revealing Serena!

"And that's how it works," Facilier continued to explain, as Serena made her way out of the lake and stepped onto dry ground. "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your hair…" Serena looked shocked, as Facilier continued, "Now, look, Serena, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure." He paused when he noticed the look his shadow was giving him, before he admitted, "Well, maybe a teensy bit, but what I really want is your mother's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" Serena snapped at Facilier. "You have enough power!"

"Nah, tried that already," Facilier said. "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." Facilier then did some voodoo magic, changing Serena's clothes to a beautiful dress and his top hat into a crown, while Jessie's outfit became a orange dress, as he added, "But, if I marry the only heir to the throne," here an illusion of a throne room appeared and the people bowed before Serena and Dr. Facilier, as Facilier continued, "We'll rule your mother's kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know…"

"Never!" Serena snapped, before the magic wore off.

Jessie's dress changed back to her normal attire and Jessie said, "Aw, man, I liked that dress!"

As the illusion disappeared, Serena was about to run away, but Facilier said, "And just where do you think you're going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a Meloetta…" that made Serena stop in her tracks with a horrified look on her face, as Facilier added, with a smirk, "No matter where you are."

The rabbit, skunk, fox, pig, ox, bird, six ponies, and baby dragon looked at each other, sadly, sympathetic about Serena's plight.

"Poor Serena," the shy Pegasus said, feeling very sorry for Serena.

Serena broke out into tears and began crying. There's no way she can leave this place. All hope for her is lost.

* * *

A/n: Oh no! Serena's under a spell! What's she gonna do? And who were those animals who witnessed Serena's transformation? Find out in two chapters! Next chapter, Darien will begin training so he can find Serena.


	5. Practice, Practice, Practice

That day, Fergus dumped a bucket full of orange powder into the arrow holder, while Darien and Timon covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"The musicians are not happy," Fergus said.

"I know, but I have to practice," Darien replied.

"Oh, no complaints here," Fergus said, sarcastically, as he tapped the bucket. "I think it's going to be loads of…" The orange dust spread all over his face, much to his annoyance, "…fun."

"The shadows aren't going to give her up without a fight," Darien said.

That caught Fergus's attention, as he wiped his face off with a cloth and said, "You're not still thinking she's alive?"

"When I find the shadows, Father, I'll find Serena."

"Darien, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Serena's alive and I'm going to find her. You ready, Timon?"

"No peeking," Fergus ordered Timon, as Timon quickly covered his eyes with the blindfold and stood to attention. "Animals, assemble!"

The musicians walked out onto the field.

"Your Highness, I must object," Mr. Krabs said, "we are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off," Fergus said. "We had to use someone."

"But I'm the manager of the Krusty Krab," Mr. Krabs protested, "not a boar."

"Could've fooled me," Fergus said, sarcastically.

"Come on, guys," Darien said. "They're harmless."

He placed his arrows in the holder.

Musicians: **We are a band**

**And not a band of animals**

They dressed up as animals looking none too happy.

**This masquerade**

Larry: **Is more than I can bear**

Patrick was having trouble dressing up as a duck with webbed feet.

Musicians: **There goes my reputation**

**It's awful, this humiliation**

Patrick tripped and knocked over everybody, with Squidward in front.

Squidward: **And I've the lion's share**

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously," Fergus said, but the musicians just glared at him. "Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

"Okay," SpongeBob, who was dressed like a rabbit, said, before he let out a loud roar, scaring Fergus.

"Not you, SpongeBob," Fergus said, "you're a rabbit, for heaven's sake!" SpongeBob only tapped his foot in response.

"Archers ready," Fergus said, as Darien and Timon got ready, "set…" the Bikini Bottomite musicians immediately ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Fergus yelled, as he pulled the thread, removing the blindfolds, but Timon looked a bit dazed and not focused.

Darien shot one arrow and it hit Mr. Krabs. He shot another one at Sandy. Timon regained focus and saw SpongeBob, blowing a raspberry at him. Timon began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making SpongeBob laugh his trademark laugh and run off, while Darien shot another arrow.

"Duck!" Sandy screamed, as she, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs ducked.

"Yes?" Patrick said, as he popped up, thinking somebody had called him, only to get hit by Darien's arrow.

Back with Timon, he found SpongeBob waving at him. Timon shot his arrow, but SpongeBob swung and the arrow hits Timon in the face, covering him in blue powder.

Meanwhile, Darien hit Patrick, and Patrick moved like a mechanical duck as he got hit two more times. He shot yet another arrow, but Gary and Mrs. Puff ducked. The prince did the same with another arrow.

"Duck!" Mrs. Puff screamed, as she ducked along with Sandy.

"What?" Patrick asked, as he popped up again, only to get hit by another arrow.

Meanwhile, the nobles, along with Elinor are outside, having tea.

**Day after day all the prince ever does**

**Is practice, practice, practice**

Elinor: **Thinking of her and the way that it was**

All: **Practice, practice, practice**

Just as Elinor was about to take a sip of her tea, Darien's arrow flew near her face, covering it with orange powder. She and the others saw Patrick, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Patrick: **He's not happy**

**Until he has attacked us**

Everybody ducked as another arrow flew by. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Larry, and Gary peeked out from behind a thin tree, only to get hit by five arrows from Darien, while Timon is chasing SpongeBob. Darien hit Patrick with another arrow and Patrick screamed, as he slid down the hill, bumping into the people who were trying to hide.

"Twelve seconds," Fergus said.

Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Larry, and Gary are on top of each other like they're water skiing.

People: **Day after day all the prince ever does**

Is practice, practice, practice

The Bikini Bottomites screamed, as they slid up a hill and flew up into the air to get hit by Darien's arrows. Timon tried to hit SpongeBob, but SpongeBob kept dodging, until the tree was covered with an outline of a square-shaped rabbit.

**Thinking of her and the way that it was**

**Practice, practice, practice**

**If we refused then he would have sacked us**

"Five seconds!" Fergus yelled.

Darien turned and noticed SpongeBob, who screamed as he skidded to a stop and ran to take cover. Darien took aim and shot where SpongeBob had taken cover.

So we face a life of target

"Three…two…"

Practice, practice, practice

"Time! Animals, assemble for counting!" The Bikini Bottomite musicians walked toward Fergus, very exhausted and wiped out. "Very good, very good." Fergus looked a bit amused, as Patrick collapsed onto the ground, with a dazed look on his face, as he saw little ducks floating around his head. "Well, you scored plenty of five-pointers, that's for sure," Fergus said, as he stepped over Patrick.

"Sorry, Patrick," Darien apologized, as he wiped Patrick's brow. "Why don't you take a few days off."

"Moose are worth two points," Fergus said. Meanwhile, Timon tapped his blue-powdered arrow on SpongeBob's shoulders and SpongeBob turned and saw Timon whistling innocently, not doing anything. SpongeBob turned away only to be tapped on the head with Timon's arrow. "That's a total of 298 points! Well done, Darien," Fergus said. "Now, Timon, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip." Fergus smirked at Timon, who just shrugged. "And last, but not least, the elusive 100 point white rabbit." Fergus looked shocked, when he saw SpongeBob covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Zeus," Timon said.

"Good shooting, Timon," Darien said.

"Well, write it down," Timon said. "300 to 298 points."

"Uh, wait just a moment, Father," Darien said, before he gestured for SpongeBob to turn around and showed him that SpongeBob had gotten hit in the butt. "Sorry, Timon," Darien said.

"You're a really great shooter, Darien," Timon said, "one of the best. But it takes more than aim, it takes courage." Fergus stared at Timon, as he got an idea, as Timon added, "And that happens to be something I'm good at."

"Well, then, how about a quick game of catch and fire?" Fergus asked.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Catch and fire? You mean me?" Timon asked, nervously.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage," Fergus mocked him.

* * *

Later on, Timon is being dressed in armor as Fergus tried a black thread below his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fergus asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Timon said. Suddenly, Fergus tied the thread too tight. "Too tight, man! Too tight!"

"Whoops, sorry," Fergus replied. He absolutely loved doing this to Timon.

"Ready?" Darien called.

Timon began to stutter nervously, but Fergus said, "He's ready, son." Darien turned around, before Fergus said to Timon, "Remember now, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders."

He placed the helmet on Timon's head and Darien positioned himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please," Timon whimpered, as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Come on, Timon," Darien whispered, "hold it steady."

"Oh, please, oh, please…oh, please…no!" Jack shot the arrow and it flew straight towards Darien.

Suddenly, Darien caught it in time and shot the arrow at the apple on top of Timon's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half and Fergus caught one half of the apple. Timon got very scared and fainted.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Darien," Fergus said, before he turned to Timon, who sat up. "Extraordinary courage, Timon," Fergus congratulated him, "just think, one inch lower and that arrow would've-"

Hearing that, Timon fainted again.

Darien smiled, before he turned away and said, "Don't lose hope, Serena. Wherever you are. I'm going to find you."

* * *

A/n: Aw, isn't that sweet? Darien hasn't lost hope that Serena is dead. Read and review! Next chapter, we find out who the rabbit, skunk, fox, pig, ox, bird, six ponies, and baby dragon are, even though some of you already know who it is!


	6. Far Longer Than Forever

That night, back at the lake, skunk, fox, pig, ox, bird, six ponies, and baby dragon from Chapter 3 are watching the rabbit, also from Chapter 3, making a stick. The pink earth pony was trying to hold back a giggle.

The rabbit was gray. His name was Rabbit.

The skunk was a male and had a red nose. His name was Skunk.

The female fox was a Chinese red fox.

The pig was male and was light brown. His name was Pig.

The ox was blue and was a male. His name was Ox. The bird that was on one of his horns was orange and was a male. His name was Bird.

The six ponies were all females. The first unicorn had lavender fur, purple eyes, a dark purple mane and tail with streaks of red and purple in it and had a pink star marking on her flank. This was Twilight Sparkle. The second unicorn had white fur, a violet mane and tail, blue eyes, and had diamonds on her flank. Her name was Rarity. The first earth pony had orange fur, green eyes, blonde mane and tail, both in a ponytail, wears only a cowboy hat and has three apples marking on her flank. Her name is Applejack. The second earth pony had pink fur, dark pink curly mane and tail, bright blue eyes and two blue and one yellow balloons marking on her flank. Her name is Pinkie Pie. The first pegasus had blue fur, a rainbow mane and tail, pink eyes and a marking of a cloud and a rainbow shaped lightning bolt on her flank. Her name is Rainbow Dash. The second pegasus had light yellow fur, a pink mane and tail, teal eyes, and three butterflies on her flank. Her name is Fluttershy.

The baby dragon had purple scales and green eyes. His name was Spike

"Quiet, I cannot concentrate," Rabbit said to Pinkie Pie.

"You've come up with some funny ideas, Rabbit," Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, but I gotta admit, this one is a doozy," Bird added.

"Go ahead and laugh," Rabbit said. "I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…"

"And when she does…POOF! You are going to change into a prince," Spike finished. Rabbit nodded, as Spike continued, "We know, we know, you have been telling us. And for the record, if you haven't read the fairy-tale, only the frogs change back, not rabbits like you."

"If you want her to kiss you, why don't you give her these flowers?" Rarity said, gesturing to the flowers next to her. "These look absolutely lovely."

"Ha! What a love pony. I don't want these flowers; I must have those!" Rabbit said, gesturing to the other flowers across the lake, unaware that a fox and bear named Brer Fox and Brer Bear were watching him from the water. "When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." He then climbed up onto a tree branch with the stick.

"And, then, you'll change into a prince?" Pig said.

"Precisely," Rabbit replied.

"Mind if we point out a problem?" asked Fox.

"I do not take orders from peasants, ponies, or dragons," Rabbit said.

"Suit yourself," Applejack said.

Rabbit began warming up by moving his shoulders while Brer Fox and Brer Bear are doing the same.

"Flowers, kiss, concentration," Rabbit said, as he readied himself, while the fox and bear hid under the water, holding their axe and club. "Flowers, kiss, concentration."

He then positioned himself to jump over the lake, just as Rainbow Dash said, "You know, just curious."

Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike smirked, as they said, "How are you gonna get back?"

"Oh boy," was all Rabbit could say, before the stick began to swing, taking Rabbit along for the ride. Rabbit screamed, as Brer Fox first went to attack him, but missed. Rabbit landed on Brer Bear, but Rabbit jumped away and held onto the stick. The stick made it back to dry ground and Rabbit kissed it, until he saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear and screamed as the stick continued swinging. Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike watched as Rabbit was breaking out into hysterics.

"Hurry, hurry," Rabbit screamed.

"Hold on, Rabbit, I'll getcha," Pinkie Pie said, as she went to catch Rabbit, who yelled, "Move it! Move it!" But then, Rabbit yelled, "No, not that-" But it was too late, as Pinkie Pie went too far and Rabbit landed on Pinkie Pie's back, before he yelled, "Close!"

He screamed again as he continued swinging, while Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike watched, but then the stick stopped swinging.

Rabbit didn't notice, as he screamed, "Grab me! Grab me!" He didn't even notice Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike smile, as he continued, "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my-hold it. Hold it." Julien grinned, nervously, when he saw Serena holding the stick. "Oh, thank you, Serena, thank you. Let me have that." Rabbit held the stick and said, "Take this, you savages!"

Rabbit lets go of the stick and it hits Brer Bear. Rabbit laughed, until the stick hit him, knocking him on the ground.

Serena gasped and said, "Are you alright, Rabbit? Rabbit."

"Yes, Serena, yes, I'm alright," Rabbit replied.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" asked Serena.

"He thought that he…" Fluttershy began, only to be cut off by Rabbit, "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Rabbit," Serena said, with a smirk.

"What's sneaky?" Rabbit said, innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Serena replied.

"Well, alright!" Rabbit said, as he puckered up, only for Rainbow Dash to 'accidentally' elbow him off of the rock he was standing on.

"You know I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"You might as well give it up, Rabbit," Pinkie Pie said, with a chuckle.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And then he…" Serena explained.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know," Rabbit concluded with a frown.

"…and prove it to the world," Serena finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the fox and bear going punch-punch?"

"Guys, make him understand."

"I'm only an skunk," Skunk replied.

"We've all already tried explaining it to him, but he wouldn't listen," Fox said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

Serena: **If I could break this spell,**

**I'd run to him today**

**And somehow I know he's on his way to me**

**Darien, you and I were meant to be**

**Far longer than forever**

**I'll hold you in my heart**

**It's almost like you're here with me**

**Although we're far apart**

* * *

Back, at the kingdom, Darien walked around, outside, holding Serena's locket.

Darien: **Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes**

**And I am where you are**

Serena: **Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise**

**We've an unshakable bond**

Darien: **Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**

**Far longer than forever**

Serena: **Far longer than forever**

Darien: **I swear that I'll be true**

Serena: **I swear that I'll be true**

Both: **I've made an everlasting vow**

**To find a way to you**

**Far longer than forever**

**Like no love ever known**

**And with your love**

**I'll never be alone**

Serena: **Far longer than forever**

Darien: **Much stronger than forever**

Serena: **And with your love,**

**I'll never be…alone**

Serena then silently prayed for Darien to come and save her from Dr. Facilier. As she stood there, remembering Darien, she didn't notice a bird, a parrot. The parrot was red, had an orange beak, red and blue feathers, and black beady eyes. He was flying very weakly, due to the arrow in his left wing. He held his wing, as he fell onto the ground, catching Serena's attention.

"You think he's dead, Serena?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, it's just his wing, I think," Serena said to Fluttershy.

"Strange-looking bird," Rabbit said, looking closely at the parrot.

"Poor little bird," Serena said. "You must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him."

Rabbit, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike held the parrot down, before Twilight Sparkle said, as the parrot kept breathing, "Ready."

Serena broke half of the arrow and then ripped a part of her dress off to make a bandage, before she wrapped it around his wing.

"Hello!" Pinkie hollered, as she opened the parrot's eyes. "This is your wake-up call!"

Suddenly, the parrot did some kung fu fighting on Serena and then on her friends, who then quickly hid behind a boulder.

"Ha, sure takes more than a few forest animals to keep Iago down," the parrot said, as he did more kung fu fighting.

"Wait," Serena said, "I'm your friend."

"Oh yeah?" The parrot said. "If you were my friend, then how come you have an arrow in your hand, huh?"

He took the arrow from her and tickled her neck with it, as she giggled, as the parrot added, "Yep, the exact kind of arrow I have…"

The parrot noticed he didn't have the arrow in his wing anymore, before he quickly checked his wing for it.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Serena said, with a giggle.

"You mean you didn't, but instead-?" The parrot asked.

"Uh-huh," Serena said, as she nodded.

"Madam, I apologize," the parrot said. "The name's Iago. Lieutenants Iago."

Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike saluted him, but Rabbit didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Iago," Serena said, "I'm Serena. Princess Serena." Iago kissed her hand. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Skunk."

"Hey there," Skunk said.

" Fox, Pig, Ox, and Bird."

"It's nice to meet you," Fox said.

"A privilege, too," Bird added.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike."

"Friends call me Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash said.

"And Rabbit."

"I do not have friends, only servants. And they call me 'Your Highness,'" Rabbit said, as he offered his hand for Iago to kiss.

"He is thinking he's a prince," Rarity whispered to him.

Iago whistled, making a cuckoo sound.

"I owe you, Princess," Iago said, "and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do," Serena said. "He has me under a spell."

"Spell? You mean a magical…" Iago said, before he pretended to do some magic, until some flowers appeared. "What the-?" He said, as he looked at his wings in confusion.

"Uh-oh," Spike said, looking scared. "The Shadowman!"

"I'm off," Rabbit yelled, as he dashed off.

"Right behind you," Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Applejack added, as they quickly followed to take cover and the land became a beautiful place.

Iago looked on in awe, until Rabbit, Skunk, Pig, and Fox grabbed him and dragged him along. Serena frowned, as she realized who did this, when she saw Facilier, dressed in gold armor, and his shadow leering creepily at her, as she angrily turned away.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free," Facilier said, before he chuckled evilly, and his shadow continued to leer creepily at Serena.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Hey, don't hold me back!" Iago said, as he tried to confront Dr. Facilier, but the others held them back, because there's virtually nothing the parrot can do.

"Chill," Ox said.

"All it takes is just one little word," Facilier said, before he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Serena frowned, as she turned to Facilier and snapped, "Every night you ask me the same question."

"No, no," Facilier said.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!"

"Don't you dare," Facilier said.

"I'll die first," Serena added, angrily.

Facilier frowned, as he made the illusion disappear and he said, glaring at her in annoyance, "You know you're just digging your own grave a foot deeper!"

"Funny, I should think you'd be used to it by now!"

"That's it!" Facilier said. "Just keep pushin' it, little lady! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Facilier's face even turned red to emphasize his point.

"Go ahead, then," Serena snapped. "But I'll never give you my mother's kingdom!"

Facilier angrily raised his arm as if to hit her and Serena turned her cheek to the side, bracing herself for the impact. Facilier glared at her for a moment, his hand still up in the air, but he calmed down.

"You know, I was really hopin' you'd say you'd be mine," Facilier said, "but it looks as if you need another day to think it over."

Dr. Facilier smiled and began to laugh evilly, as he pointed at the sky and Serena turned and gasped, as she saw the moon beginning to leave the lake.

"No…" She whispered, sadly, before she walked into the lake, as Facilier continued to laugh evilly.

The golden glow appeared under Serena, as she buried her face in her hands and began crying. The water rose up and around Serena. Something appeared underwater; it was Serena, who had become a Meloetta. She broke the surface, not looking at Facilier. She began crying silently, as Facilier kicked the helmet and walked away.

Iago gasped in shock, while the others looked sad due to what happened.

"Princess…" Iago said, as he stared at her in shock.

Serena sadly bowed her head, praying that Darien can rescue her.

* * *

A/n: Poor Serena. When will Darien rescue Serena from this horrible spell? Read and review! Next chapter, Serena and her friends have a wild goose chase with Jessie to get the map, while Fergus and Elinor plan Darien's ball.


	7. No Fear

Elinor looked at the crown for Darien. The reason why is because she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for Darien to get married.

"Beautiful," Elinor said. "Simply beautiful. Soon, Darien will marry and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it," Fergus replied. "Darien is still not ready to be king unless he finds Serena."

"Nonsense," Elinor said. "All that will change in tomorrow night's ball."

"They're all coming to the ball!" James cheered, as he came in followed by two servants, who are holding a bag full of letters. "Every princess is coming."

The servants dumped the letters all over James.

Elinor laughed in excitement, before she said, "Oh my, oh, this is wonderful." She turned to her husband and added, "You see, Fergus. One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh, absolutely…not," Fergus mumbled.

"Do not lose one," Elinor ordered James.

"Won't lose a single one, your highness," James said, with a smile, before he frowned, as Elinor looked away.

"Where is Darien?" asked Elinor. "Oh, never mind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the silhouettes."

"The shadows, darling," Fergus corrected her, as he tried to take one of the letters, only for James to snatch it from him.

"Shadows, silhouettes," Elinor said. "They're black and ugly."

* * *

At the library, Darien searched through the books about the shadows that Serenity told him about before she died.

"Listen to me, Darien. It's not what it seems." Queen Serenity's voice said.

"What did Queen Serenity mean?" Darien muttered, before he kept searching for more books. He read another book, but put it back on the shelf. Later, he arrived in the restricted section, after realizing that he might find answers about the shadows in there, and found a book on the darker side of voodoo, Loas, and ancient lore about dark wizards, and gasped, before he said, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems!" He shut the book, as he added, "Now, I'll find you, Serena!"

As Darien headed out of the restricted section with the book and slid down a ladder, getting ready to go, Elinor and James walked into the library to tell him the good news.

"They're coming, Darien," Elinor cheered, until Darien kissed her on the forehead and got ready to leave. "Darien, where are you going?"

"To find the shadows," Darien replied.

"Wonderful," Elinor said, as Darien walked off, "just make sure you're here tomorrow night."

That caught Darien's attention, before he turned and asked, "Tomorrow night?"

Elinor became confused, before she said, as she showed her son the invitations, "The ball…"

"Mother, I…I can't," Darien said. Then he noticed her lips starting to tremble, as she looked like she was gonna cry, before he said, "Oh, please, Mother, don't do the lip thing." Elinor covered her mouth, as Darien added, "If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Elinor cheered, happily, and dropped the invitations, much to James's annoyance, as she said, "Thank you, darling!"

"But, please, Mother," Darien said, "don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants."

"Oh no," Elinor said, "It's just a few friends, and their daughters." Once Darien left, she turned to James and said, "I want this to be big. Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said…" James began.

"Forget what I said," Elinor said. "Send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four footmen for every carriage. Maybe five."

As she walked off, James began banging his head on the ground, annoyed with Elinor's plans.

"The things I do for love," he said, as he continued banging his head on the ground.

* * *

At the lake, Serena, now a Meloetta, is in the lake and her friends are nearby. Iago had gotten confused, due to what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," Iago said, "every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn into a-" Here he stretched his neck out, as he pretended he was performing magic and then he imitated a Meloetta.

"Right," Serena replied. "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight," Rabbit said. "Me, I have to be smooched."

"This isn't fair what Facilier's doing to you," Iago said. "You ought to take a stand, fight for your freedom, like, boom! Pow! Whack!" He then simulated he was fighting someone, as he added, "You gotta have guts!"

"Go against the Shadowman? Are you nuts?" Ox said, with wide eyes and looking horrified.

"Yeah, to go against the Shadowman is like asking for a death wish or signing' your own death warrant," Bird added.

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said, "and I hate to break the news to you, Iago, but I'm afraid it ain't that simple. That Shadowman's got voodoo, things he ain't even tried, spells, and curses."

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, before she ducked behind a willow tree and pushed the leaves aside with a manic look in her eyes, as she added darkly, "All kinds of hoodoo."

"Yes, but the only thing worse than those is…" Fluttershy said, before she looked around, as if somebody was listening to their discussion, and then she said, "His Friends on the Other Side."

Iago looked confused, as he asked, "Who are his Friends on the Other Side?"

"Trust me," Rainbow Dash said, "you don't wanna know. And if you're lucky, you probably won't ever know."

"No fear," Iago said. "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, you change into a princess and…" Iago pretended to play 'The Wedding March', before he picked Rabbit up and held him, much to Rabbit's annoyance, as he added, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" asked Serena.

"You don't know where he is?" Hubie asked her, incredulously as he dropped Rabbit.

"I don't even know where I am," Serena said.

"I bet he does," Pig said, pointing to the castle where Facilier is.

"Oh yeah, a fantastic idea," Rabbit said, sarcastically. "Just go-'Excuse me, doctor, I want to leave now. Do you have a map I could use?'"

"That's it," Serena said, getting an idea from what Rabbit had said.

"A map," Serena and Iago said, as Rabbit gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it!" Serena said.

Later on, Serena, Iago, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Bird are flying around the castle, looking through every window to find the map.

Serena: **We're off on a mission**

**We're tough in good condition**

Iago: **We're short…**

Iago got smashed by the open window by Jessie, but she didn't notice.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Bird: **But standing tall**

All: **No fear!**

Serena: **There's danger around us**

Rabbit: (nervously beginning to sneak away) **They'd hurt us if they found us**

But Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike had caught Rabbit and stopped him.

Spike: **Our backs are to the wall**

All: **No fear!**

Serena: **'Cause we have all the courage we require**

Bird and Rainbow dash flew into a cave, until they flew out while being chased by Woobats. Iago meanwhile continues to look through windows to find the map.

Iago: **Take it from a frequent flier**

Just then, Bird and Rainbow Dash flew by with the Woobats still in close pursuit, and the Woobats chewed off Iago's feathers, and Iago yelped as he tried to cover himself up.

Serena: **Try your luck**

Serena, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Bird, and Iago: **Our plan will fly**

**No fear!**

Serena and Fluttershy gasped when they found the map, pinned on a wall. She, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Bird, and Iago flew back to Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, and Rabbit.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber," Serena said.

" Serena and the girls will keep a lookout, while we get the map," Iago said.

"We?" Rabbit asked.

"You're not gonna help us?" Skunk said.

"No, I'm gonna help you get the Crown Jewel of Queen Victoria," Rabbit said, sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Rabbit: **This plan, if applied'll**

**Be simply suicidal**

**You'll be a sitting duck**

All: **No fear!**

Rabbit: **Suppose that I do this**

**Who knows if we get through this?**

**How 'bout a kiss for now?**

Serena: **No**

Iago, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Bird: **Fear**

Serena: **Our team is shy**

One gray long-footed volunteer

Rabbit: **No way, Jose**

**No chance**

Pig: **No choice!**

All: **No fear!**

"No, stop it! Stop it! No!" Rabbit yelled, as the group dragged him to the castle, while Serena and the rest of the girls flew ahead to be on the lookout.

* * *

Later, Iago, Skunk, Pig, Ox, Bird, Rabbit, and Spike snuck in quietly.

"Alright, quickly," Iago said.

"Easy for you to say," Pig said, until the door closed on his tail, making him say, "Ouch."

The others stopped and came back to help Pig get out of the door.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a pig," Rabbit said, until they got Pig free.

* * *

Later, they began to go to the upper chamber to get the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle," Pig said.

"I'm gonna die," Rabbit said. "I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame Pig! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Julien punched the armor, causing it to fall down, making noise, as Iago, Skunk, and Spike tried to keep it quiet. At that moment, Jessie came down the stairs.

"What's going on down there?" asked Jessie.

She walked down the stairs, until a tapping noise, which is from Serena. Fluttershy tapped another window to distract Jessie.

Iago and the others have arrived in the upper chamber.

"Beat ya," Pig said, as Iago opened the window, letting Serena in.

Serena and Iago: **We will take any dare**

**That the other side will dare to dream up**

Skunk and Spike yanked the pin out, making the map fall on Bird.

**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair**

**But we're sure to win because we'll team up**

Just as Spike was about to give the map to Serena, Jessie closed it and said, "And where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes!" Ox said.

"Head for the door," Iago yelled, being chased by Jessie, while the others make a run for it.

"Not so fast," Jessie said, as she blocked their path.

The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Rabbit, go speed; Skunk, Pig, Ox, Bird, and Spike, take the hand off. Ready?" Iago asked.

"Break!" They replied, while Jessie wondered they were doing, until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut-hut," Iago said, as Ox threw the map at Spike, who caught it and began to throw the map, as Jessie runs towards them.

Spike threw the map at Skunk, who caught it.

"Hey! I'm open, I'm open!" Rabbit shouted.

Skunk threw the map at Rabbit and he caught it, until Jessie grabbed him, took the map, and used it to hit Rabbit as a tennis ball. Iago uses a racket and hits Rabbit.

"Get that map!" Iago yelled and Rabbit snatched the map from Jessie.

"Hey, come back here with that," Jessie shouted, as she chased Rabbit, who jumped over a railing only to fall.

He screamed, until Bird flew by and caught him.

"Gotcha," Bird said, before he almost fell under Rabbit's weight, as he added, "You got me too!"

Once they landed, they both saw Jessie holding a broom, before they turned and made a run for it.

Rabbit ran towards Iago and said, "Reach!" before he handed him the map and kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," Ox said.

Iago smiled, as he saw Jessie getting ready to play baseball. Iago positioned himself as the pitcher and threw it at Ox, who caught it.

"Oh, the crowd's going wild," Iago said.

Jessie kept swinging the broom at Ox, but missed. Iago grabbed a mop, making a bucket full of water fall on the ground.

No fear!

Jessie and Iago begin to play hockey with Ox as the puck. Jessie kept skating, using her broom on Ox, and she slammed Iago against the wall.

No fear!

Jessie swung the broom and hit Ox, who began sliding.

"Look out!" Spike screamed, as he, Skunk, Pig, Bird, and Rabbit turned and ran/flew, until they slipped on Ox.

Ox slid back and under Jessie, who looked confused, while Iago hopped on Ox.

**It would be fine**

**If one of us knew how to steer!**

Ox kept sliding down the stairs, while Jessie chased them.

Iago: **Get a grip**

Skunk: **Get set**

Spike: **That's our respect!**

They went up a ramp, flying in the air.

Rabbit: **No breaks**

Pig: **No sweat**

Jessie tried to grab them, but missed and ended up smashing into the wall.

Bird and Ox: **And no regrets!**

The group crashed into the window, as Rabbit, Skunk, Pig, Spike, and Ox began to fall down.

Rabbit: **We're dead**

Spike: **Not yet**

Rabbit: **Oh, no, no**

**Help!**

Rabbit then used the map as a parachute.

"Save us," Spike yelled, as he, Skunk, Ox and Pig fell, until Iago and Bird grabbed them Iago crash-landed on the ground, as Skunk, Pig, Spike, and Ox tumbled away. Skunk and Spike tumbled into a rock, while Ox and Pig tumbled into a bush full of prickers and screamed in pain, as the prickers stuck to them, while Bird smacked into a tree and he groaned as he slid down.

Rabbit gasped, when he saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear grinning evilly, before he frantically blew the map a couple of times to no avail. Brer Bear was about to get Rabbit, but got punched by Brer Fox. Serena flew in and snatched Rabbit and the map.

All: **No fear!**

* * *

"There's Darien's kingdom," Serena said, pointing at the location on the map, before she, Fox, and the ponies looked up and said, eagerly, "When do we leave?"

We now see Iago, Skunk, Pig, Ox, Bird, Rabbit, and Spike groaning in pain from their injuries, as Skunk and Rabbit look like they're about to pass out.

"What do you mean, 'we?'" Rabbit and Skunk said, before they both fainted from their pain.

* * *

A/n: Poor Serena's friends. Read and review! Next chapter, Darien's search for Serena begins.


	8. Reunited, But Not For Long

Back at the kingdom, Darien showed Timon a picture of a ghost.

Timon was eating an apple, as he said, "It's just a ghost."

"A shadow," Darien corrected him.

"Had to add a spirit, wouldn't you say?" Timon asked.

But then, Darien showed him a picture of a black demonic figure, as he said, "Until it becomes this." Timon looks concerned, as Darien adds, "A wraith or ghost that can change. A harmless creature approaches. Then, suddenly, it's too late."

"Well, I can understand that," Timon said, "but why do we have to search the forest, instead of a haunted house?"

"Because the scene of the crime took place exactly in the woods," Darien said.

Timon looked worried, as he asked, "You mean they could be anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Darien replied, as he got onto Maximus and rode towards the forest.

As Timon got ready to follow Darien, he noticed his own shadow and, remembering what Darien said, freaked out and screamed like a little girl, before he fell over.

* * *

At the lake, Serena and Ox are in the lake, while Rabbit, Skunk, Bird, and Spike are riding on Ox, while Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Pig, Fox, and Rarity were on land while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hover in the air beside them.

"Serena, I apologize for the way I've been acting," Rabbit said.

"It's alright, Rabbit," Serena replied.

"No, no, this Darien is very important to you," Rabbit said. "And all I can do is think of myself."

"Everyone does that," Serena said.

"Please, Serena. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please."

"Okay, I accept," Serena said.

"Good, now we can kiss and make up," Rabbit said, while puckering up his lips.

Spike smacked Rabbit, as he, Skunk, Bird, Ox, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Serena snapped, "Rabbit!"

"What? What did I say?" Rabbit asked, innocently.

"Will you quit pesterin' her about that stupid kiss?" Applejack said. "It's gonna have to wait, whether you like it or not!"

"Ten hut!" Iago ordered, as Spike, Skunk, and Bird jumped onto Ox's head and stood to attention along with Serena, Ox, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash but Rabbit fell off of Ox with a scream.

"It is zero hour, troops," Iago said. "Serena, prepare for take-off."

"Right!" Serena said.

"The rest of you have your assignments," Iago said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Us too," Ox, Bird, Skunk Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash said.

Rabbit climbed out of the lake and began wringing out his ears, as Iago said, "How about you, Rabbit?" Rabbit didn't reply. "Rabbit?" Rabbit ignored him, as he continued wringing out his ears, Iago said, "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready," Rabbit replied.

"Take-off," Iago said, before he dove into the water and flew out, following Serena.

"Good luck," Pig called. "Have a nice flight now!"

"And remember," Rabbit called sternly, "if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put you in the rack, and then have your feet fried in butter!"

Spike and Skunk glared at Rabbit, before they elbowed him off of Ox's back into the water.

* * *

Inside the woods, Darien and Timon walked through to begin their hunt and find Serena.

"They're in here, Timon," Darien said to Timon. "I can feel it."

"How will you know the shadows when you see them?" asked Timon.

"I'll know, better stay close. It's easy to get lost in here."

Timon bumped into him, before he said, "Whatever you say." Darien began his hunt, as Timon looked around, unknowingly going down a different path. "Darien? Darien, where are you?" Timon called.

"Shh-shh," Darien shushed him.

"Sorry."

Darien sighed and shook his head, before he continued the hunt, walking very quietly and not making a sound. Timon continued his hunt, until he saw a Yanma in front of him. Timon began shaking, as he got out his blaster, but couldn't stand still.

"Darien!" Timon shouted, before he fired his blaster.

* * *

In the sky, Iago and Serena kept flying to find Darien.

"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters," Serena said.

"Don't worry, Serena," Hubie said. "I can smell a human from a mile away."

Suddenly, an energy ball flew close to Iago, but luckily missed him, making him scream and Serena gasp.

"What was that?" Serena said.

"Darien?" Timon called from the woods.

Serena gasped and then said, "Darien, he's here!"

She began to fly into the woods, but Iago stopped her.

"No, you're not gonna lose control, Serena," Iago said. "You will follow the plan as acknowledged." Serena looked at the woods, but Iago tried to focus her, as he said, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!"

But Serena ignored him and flew into the woods, past Iago.

"Serena!" Iago yelled, before he flew in after her.

* * *

Back in the woods, Darien looked around, trying to find the shadows. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a twig snapping, making him take cover. Darien looked around, but saw nothing.

* * *

Serena flew through the woods, trying to find Darien, while Iago tried to look for Serena.

"Serena?" He called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, a field mouse named Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) ran and bumped into a tree. She tried to climb up, but couldn't. The little mouse was being chased by Timon and is now trapped. Timon pointed his blaster at the mouse.

"I've gotcha, now," he said, as she gulped nervously. "Don't give me that innocent look. Change!" She cringed and braced herself. "Go on, change! I'm not scared of you!"

Mrs. Brisby looked at him and squeaked, making Timon scream like a little girl and run off like a coward.

* * *

Back with Darien, he walked through the woods as slowly and quietly as he could.

Meanwhile, Serena was still searching for Darien, before she stopped flying when she saw him.

She gasped and then flew towards him, as she whispered, "Darien."

Darien turned and saw a flash of light from far away. He took cover behind a tree, looked out, and saw Serena, but didn't know it was her.

"A Meloetta?" Darien whispered, before it came to him. "A Meloetta. Of course. It's not what it seems!" He pulled the arrow back as Serena drew closer and whispered, "Just a little bit closer. C'mon, c'mon."

"Darien," Serena said, happily, as she continued flying towards him, unaware of the danger she was in.

Darien jumped out of his hiding place, about to shoot her, as he yelled, "This one's for Serena!"

"AAGH! SERENA!" Iago screamed.

Just as Serena came closer, Darien shot the arrow at her, but Iago flew over and saved her life, by quickly pushing her out of the way. Without hesitation, Darien went after the two. Iago and Serena flew away in order to lure Darien to the lake.

"That was a close one," Hubie said. "It's working! Here he comes!"

But then, he noticed that Serena is still flying and he had to fly faster to catch up with her.

"Hey, slow down," Rocko yelled. "You're going to lose him!"

He tried to slow her down and yelled, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," Serena said.

"Whaddaya mean 'he's too close?'" Iago asked.

"He can't see us anymore," Iago said, but then he spoke too soon, as an arrow flew up near his face, but didn't hit him, creating smoke near his face that made it look like he had a beard, making him scream, before he said, looking scared, "Speed up, girl."

Darien kept chasing them, as Iago said, "Wow, that man of yours can move fast!"

"I told you," Serena said, "he's faster than you thought!"

"Don't worry, Serena," Iago said. "Ive been taught just what to do in the situation."

"Well?" asked Serena, as she saw Darien come up onto a ledge and aim an arrow at her, while Iago tried to remember. "Iago!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Iago said, as he remembered. "When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light! Follow me." Iago and Serena flew into the sun and Darien shielded his eyes from the sunlight, trying to see where they went.

Iago let out a victorious laugh, before he said, not even noticing that the sun was starting to set, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now, all we have to do is just stay in the sun."

Iago was wrong, unfortunately, as he didn't notice the sun disappear, until he gasped, turned, and watched as the sun set. He and Serena turned back and Serena gasped in horror, seeing that Darien was gone.

"Alright, alright," Iago yelled, "just-stay calm, don't panic! Don't panic!"

The two flew off and Serena gasped, while Iago screamed, when they saw Darien on a ledge above them, getting ready to attack.

"Iago!" Serena yelled.

"Serena," the parrot yelled.

"Into the trees," Serena shouted, and the two dove for cover in one of the trees.

Darien jumped from rock to rock to find them. Serena and Iago hid in the tree, as Darien searched for them.

"We'd better think of something quick," Serena said, nervously, "or else, we're done for."

Iago chuckled, before he said, "All animals should remember the Possum quote: When all else fails, you have to play dead." At this, he squashed a red berry on his chest, pretending that it was blood. "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give that victorious laugh."

Iago positioned himself to play dead and fell on the ground, catching Darien's attention. He pretends to act like he's dying, before he collapses on the ground with his eyes open. Darien walked towards Iago and Iago let out a yell, as he bit down hard on Darien's foot.

"Ow!" Darien yelled, grabbing his foot.

Iago let out his laugh, before he follows Serena.

"That oughtta put some distance between us," Rocko gloated, as he flew back to the lake with Serena, with Darien in close pursuit.

* * *

At the lake, Ox, Bird, Skunk Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rabbit began searching for Serena, and Iago.

"No sign of them, yet," Fluttershy said.

"I hope that Parrot know what they're doing," Rabbit said.

"Wait, here they come," Skunk yelled.

Serena and Iago arrived and Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used their magic, signaling for them to land.

"There they are," Iago yelled, just as Darien arrived and stopped.

Meanwhile, Iago and Serena landed and the two unicorns stop using their magic.

"It's almost time, Serena," Iago said. "Look."

The moon began to rise, which Serena noticed, before she shook her head and said, "No, I can't do it!"

"But you have to," Iago said.

"He'll kill me, Iago," Serena said.

"If you don't do it now, Serena," Iago said, "you've lost your chance for life."

Serena turned to her friends, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it," Serena said.

"Go!" Iago ordered her.

Serena descended down to the lake, catching Darien's attention.

"What?" He said in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, come on, come on," Iago mumbled.

Serena landed in the water and moved towards the moonlight, only for it to disappear. She gasped in horror, before she turned and noticed that the moon is covered by clouds, before she turns nervously, realizing she's doomed.

"Gotcha," Darien said, as he aimed at Serena, only to get hit by Iago.

Iago squawked and Darien aimed at him, when he noticed Iago staring at something behind him. Darien turned just in time and watched as the reflection of the moonlight glowed around Serena. The water swirled around her and she changed back into a human. Darien stared at her in shock, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Hello, Darien," Serena said, with a smile.

Without a word, Darien dropped his bow and ran towards her. He hugged her and gave her a twirl, before they both kissed.

"Oh, Darien," Serena said. "I've missed you so."

"No one would believe me," Darien said, "but I knew."

"Why did you almost shoot me when I was a Meloetta?" asked Serena.

"Well…" Darien began.

But then, Serena remembered something, before she said, "Oh, what does it matter now? You can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Darien said. "No, I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

He hugged her again and Serena said, "Listen to me, Darien."

But, before she could say anything else, she froze, as she heard a certain Shadowman call out, "Serena!"

"Oh no," Serena groaned.

Now, Darien looked concerned, as he asked her, "Who is it? What's going on?"

"It's him," Serena said.

"Who?"

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?"

"Serena!" Dr. Facilier called out again.

"Let him come," Darien said, getting ready to protect her from Facilier. "I'll-"

"No," Serena said, "he has great power. You must go!"

"Then you're coming with me."

"I can't," Serena said. "When the moon sets, I turn back into a Meloetta. Please, Darien, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I'll make it! It's all I ever wanted!"

"And then, you must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Serena cried.

"Serena?" Facilier called out again.

Serena gasped and quickly pushed Darien away, as she said, "Go!"

"The ball," Darien said. "Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world and I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"Serena!" Facilier yelled again.

"I-I'm coming!" Serena called out, before she turned to Darien and said, desperately, "Go!"

"Tomorrow night," Darien said, removing the locket.

"Yes," Serena said, "tomorrow night. Now, go."

Darien tossed her the locket and Serena caught it and smiled as she opened her hands and stared at the locket.

"Serena!" Facilier called out, just as Darien left and Serena spun around to see Facilier approaching her, while nearby his shadow was tapping its foot impatiently. "Didn't you hear me callin'?"

"I…I…" Serena said, nervously.

"I thought I heard voices," Facilier said, pulling aside some bushes.

Spike yelped, when he saw Facilier, before he quickly got into the proper sitting position for frogs and croaked, "Serena, Serena."

"Voices?" Serena said.

"Yeah, voices," Facilier said, glaring at her, suspiciously.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen," Serena said.

Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Iago gasped, while Rabbit fainted.

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"What?" Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, and Fox said, in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash said, in shock.

"She's kidding'," Iago said, looking shocked, before he turned to Twilight Sparkle and said, "She's kidding', right?"

"I sure hope so," Twilight Sparkle said.

"No…really, you mean…" Facilier said, before he smirked, while his shadow looked a bit surprised. "Serena …Serena, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I'll be a good king, you'll see." The shadow immediately realized what was going on, before it eagerly rubbed its hands, as Facilier said, "You've really made me happy, darling." But then he smirked even more, as he said, "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who," here, his shadow grinned evilly as it took out Darien's bow, "this belongs to, would you?"

Serena gasped, realizing that the jig was up, while Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Iago gasped again and Rabbit fainted again.

"Come to the ball," Facilier said, repeating Darien's words, while his shadow mockingly shook its finger at Serena, like she had done something naughty. "I will make a vow of everlasting love." He laughed, as Serena first glared at his shadow and then at him, as he added, "Thought you could fool ol' Dr. Facilier, did you?"

His shadow tossed Darien's bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you-you fiend!" Serena spat. "I will marry Prince Darien and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

She angrily backed away, as he approached her, but his shadow stepped up from behind her shadow and held it in place, as Serena struggled uselessly against the invisible force holding her captive.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, honey," Facilier said, as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand open, and took the locket from her, "but you won't be attending the big event."

Serena's eyes narrowed, once Facilier's shadow let go of her, as she said, "If you plan on stopping me…you'll have to kill me first."

Facilier smirked, while his shadow just shook its head in amusement at Serena, as he said, "Don't have to. You see, the fun fact about tomorrow night you've forgotten: there is no moon."

Serena gasped, as she turned to look at the moon that was a crescent, before she collapsed onto her knees and began crying, as Facilier laughed evilly. Her one chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.

* * *

A/n: Poor Serena! Now, she won't be able to get to the ball. Read and review! Next chapter, Facilier comes up with an evil plan, involving the vow of everlasting love.


	9. No More Mr Nice Guy

After the confrontation with Serena, Dr. Facilier walked into his castle, with Jessie and his shadow following him.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead," Facilier said. "On the other hand, Prince Darien's vow could ruin everything! I'm gonna have to deal with him, but how?"

"Well, how?" Jessie said.

"That's it! The vow," Facilier said, getting an idea, albeit an evil one. "That's it! I'll get Darien to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Who?" Jessie said.

"My dear girl, I'll make you look like Serena," Facilier replied, as his shadow nodded in agreement, as Jessie looked surprised, before she tried to make her hair look like Serena's, but couldn't as he continued, "It's going to take a lot of work, of course. But, it'll be worth it."

"Okay. But, why me?" asked Jessie.

"Because when he makes his vow to the wrong princess, Serena will die!" Facilier said. "And I'll finish Darien off myself! Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!"

A spotlight from out of nowhere appeared on Facilier.

Dr. Facilier: **Gosh, it's such a hoot**

**To see them quaking**

Facilier did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake and making the floor split in half under Jessie, who yelped and jumped away.

**When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect**

Jessie quickly shone Facilier's shoes and was about to kiss them, but he walked away, making her kiss the ground instead.

**And I can't wait to see**

**Their poor hearts breaking**

He blew some heart-shaped bubbles and Jessie popped them, but the last one exploded in her face. He then pulls a long red carpet out of nowhere.

**So much for politically correct**

He turns his dark castle into a colorful one and slides down the railing, after the castle is completed.

**Up till now, I've pulled my punches**

Facilier's shadow pushes a waiter, who's carrying a punch bowl. Next, Facilier jumped on a table and grabbed some chicken legs.

**I intend to eat their lunches**

He bonks three people on the head with his drum sticks.

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**

Facilier then forced James to chew the drumsticks by moving his mouth. After that, he was dancing on the tables.

**If you think that I'm hard-hearted**

As James was sitting on the floor, beside a table, Jessie passed by carrying a cake, until she saw him and her eyes became heart-shaped.

"Hello, handsome," She said, about to kiss him, until Facilier's shadow pulled her shadow away, making her dance with him.

**Well, let me by, I just got started**

His shadow twirled Jessie, while he did some magic on some statues of women, making them come to life.

Dr. Facilier and Women: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree**

Dr. Facilier: **Soon as my witchcraft has seen them**

**I'll gain control of the kingdom**

**As for Serena, well, that's tragic**

**Cause' I'm going back to that old black magic**

His magic then showed Fergus and Elinor dancing, making Facilier bored.

**Good behavior is much duller**

**Time to show them my one true color**

He zapped the royal couple, making their clothes change color and made them begin dancing like crazy.

**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**

Dr. Facilier began working out.

**Vengeance is what I believe in**

He then did his magic, revealing Darien. He began to punch Darien like a punching bag, before he sent him flying.

**I don't get mad**

**I get even**

**Serena won't go to the ball**

**'Cause I won't bring her**

Dr. Facilier then zapped Jessie, making her a little taller and wearing a black dress.

**So I'll zap up a date**

**Who's a real dead ringer**

He zapped Jessie again, making her look like Serena.

**Up to no good, I love plottin'**

**Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten**

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**

Women: **Wait and see**

Facilier and his shadow then proceeded to play some tricks on the guests.

Facilier: **I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful**

**Wicked, wayward, way delightful**

Finally, Facilier turned them all into animals.

**Bad guy I was born to be**

"One more time!" Jessie cheered, as she began to dance with James, but Facilier took him from her.

**A lying, love some, never tender**

**Indiscreet, repeat offender**

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**

Up on a chandelier, Jessie and James are hugging, until the illusion of the colorful palace disappeared along with James.

"Thank you, thank you," Dr. Facilier said, with an evil laugh as he and his shadow walked away, leaving Jessie up on the chandelier.

"That dream didn't last long," Jessie mumbled, thinking of James.

* * *

A/n: Well, now everybody knows what Facilier's nasty plan is. Read and review! Next chapter is the preparations for the ball!


	10. Before The Ball

Back at the castle, Fergus was rehearsing the band and Hera was preparing for the ball, as Darien came in.

"Mother, have you se…" Darien asked.

"Oh, Darien," Elinor said.

Darien walked towards her and noticed the roses, as he asked her, "What are these?"

"Roses," she replied.

"They're red."

"Of course they're red."

"But, Mom," Darien said, "I don't want red roses. I want emerald, like a swan. Have you seen Timon?"

"No," Elinor answered.

"Has anyone seen Timon" Darien asked, before he picked up a tray full of food and asked Carl (Phineas and Ferb), "Would you feed this to a Meloetta?"

Carl shook his head.

"Take it back," Darien commanded. "Something light, something fresh." Darien then walked towards his father and said, "No, no, no. Father, hold it."

"What's wrong?" asked Fergus.

"Tonight the music needs to be played with ease, soft and graceful, like a Meloetta."

"A Meloetta?"

"You ever saw a Meloetta, Father?"

"Of course I've seen a Meloetta."

"If you could play a Meloetta, what would it sound like?"

Fergus pointed at Pearl Krabs, who blew a low note on her tuba, and he chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Father," Darien said. "Where is Timon?"

"No one has even seen him," Elinor said, "given the fact he is a bit of a coward."

"You're kidding!" Darien said. "Who's gonna be my best man?"

That caught Elinor's attention, as she said, "Best-? You…you mean…?"

Darien winked at her and Darien laughed, happily, realizing what this meant, as Fergus conducted the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Father," Hercules said, pretending to dance with Ariel. "That's the way." He then danced with his mother, as he said, "Come on, Mother!"

Elinor laughed, as her son danced with her, looking very happy about her son getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secretive, Darien," Elinor said, as Darien dipped her hair into a punch bowl. "Tell me who she is."

She leapt out of her son's arms and danced happily. Darien laughed, happily, as he tossed the roses up in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Facilier's castle, Serena, in her Meloetta form, is locked up in the dungeon. His shadow threw the roses into the water, where she is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Serena; really hurts me deep," Facilier said, as Serena glared up at him. "But then again, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Even angrier than she already is, Serena angrily grabbed the roses and tore them apart. Noticing this, Facilier continues, "Oh, now, you're mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothin' right. Head full of puddin', that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man." Serena gasped, looking angrier. "The prince is still busy, of course," he then smirked, as he turned to the door and added, "but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Just then, Jessie opened the door, revealing Timon, who is frantically holding onto the sides of the door, trying to keep Jessie from pushing him in, as he yells, "Don't do this to me, please! Oh please, oh please, oh please! I'm begging you! I got a girlfriend and three kids at home! Okay, the 'kids' part is not true, but still! Don't make me go in there!"

Facilier looked a bit amused at Timon's behavior, before he said, "Poor little fella. He got lost in the woods."

Jessie was still having trouble, trying to push Timon in, so Facilier's shadow slithered over behind Timon and kicked Timon's shadow butt, as hard as he could, causing Timon to let go of the door and scream, "Mommy!" as he falls into the water. Without hesitation, Serena dove down and saved Timon.

"Don't go," Jack begged Dr. Facilier, once she had helped him to safety.

"Oh, I'd really love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky," He said, before he shut the window and left, as Serena glared up at him. Facilier opened the window again and said, "Don't you give me that look, little lady! Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your prince into this, didn't you?! That's fine with me! Just fine with me!"

Facilier slammed the window shut, leaving Serena and Timon alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Iago, Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rabbit looked horrified, as they gasped in concern, knowing that Serena was locked up in the dungeon, before they all glanced at each other, knowing something had to be done to help Serena.

* * *

A/n: Oh no! Facilier's locked Serena up in a dungeon and now it's up to her friends to help her! Read and review! Next chapter, the ball begins and Serena's friends come up with a plan.


	11. Princesses on Parade

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle for the ball, as the footmen helped the princesses out of their carriages.

**Every single princess on the planet**

**Prayed to be invited to the ball**

**Every Portia, Guinevere, and Janet**

**Would come by coach or boat to be here**

**Most would swim the moat to be here**

**Just to be at this historic gala**

**Girls would walk around or even crawl**

Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight

**The prince will choose his future queen tonight**

* * *

Inside, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, talking and having the time of their lives, as James is going through the crowd. James opened the door, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," James said.

"Yes, James?" Elinor asked, as she and Darien prepared for the ball.

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well. You may begin the introduction and James…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," James said, before he closed the door.

"Promise me, Darien, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" asked Serena.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," Darien said.

* * *

Back at the lake, Iago was pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Serena. Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash watched as Rabbit followed the Parrot. The parrot grinned, having an idea.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" asked Rarity.

"It's coming," Iago replied.

"Oh, it's coming," Pinkie Pie said. "Um, what is?"

"An idea," Iago said, "a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!"

"Sure sounds big," Bird said.

"I got it!" Iago said. "Water leaks into the dungeon, right?" Where there's a leak, there must be a hole. We find the hole, make it bigger, and she's loose."

"Yes, but I think you are forgetting two things," Rabbit said, while pointing at Brer Fox and Brer Bear.

"His majesty sure got a point," Applejack said.

"Not to worry," Iago said. "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?" Rabbit said. "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"He's gotta be a good swimmer," Iago said, with a smirk.

"I should say so," Rabbit said.

"He's gotta have gray fur," Fox said.

"Be able to blend in with the wall, not to be seen," Rabbit agreed with her.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he ran fast to confuse his enemies," Skunk added.

"Yes," Rabbit said, "good swimmer, gray fur, and runs fast." Rabbit stopped short, realizing they were talking about him. "What? You're talking about me?" Iago nodded, as Rabbit said, "Oh boy."

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone applauded at the ball, as Elinor began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just love beauty pageants. I remember, back in '39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls wearing dresses that are shiny, as James slid in front, beginning his performance.

James: **Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

James: **Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached**

Marty was about to go after one of the girls, only to get hit by his mate, Sondra.

**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree**

**Each enjoy a royal pedigree**

Darien looks a bit startled, but hopes that Serena will show up.

Chorus: **Born for success, each possesses a spark**

James: **Each a remarkable maid**

**Boy, oh boy, these royal highnesses**

**All have pluses, they've no minuses**

**Gaze upon**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

Fergus conducts the music and introduced each of the princesses.

Fergus: **This princess comes from the north**

**Where corn and cotton is grown**

**She plays Quidditch and harpsichord**

**And sews her own clothes**

Luna Lovegood walks through the curtains. Darien gently spins her, until she almost loses her balance.

Fabia isn't know to take the path of most resistance

Theo, an exotic girl with blue, hair and green eyes, walks forward, when Zenet Surrow (Bakugan) and Mylene Pharaoh (Bakugan) block her way. She shoves them out of the way and then does perfect acrobatic flips and lands, kneeling in front of Darien, who politely kisses her hand.

**She hails from the planet, Neathia and came the farthest distance**

**Carly lives to help the world**

**She finds no task to menial**

**And all the other hopeful girls**

**Think she's the most congenial**

Carly Camine (Yugi Oh 5D) is seen waving to everyone. When she approaches, Darien meant to shake her hand, but instead she shakes it enthusiastically.

**Princess Meera is from beyond the stars**

**Where our swords and armor is made**

A figure in a full blue armor steps off a rough-looking horse and stood before Darien. When the helmet is removed, we see a lovely woman with large teal eyes and long fiery red hair.

**Princesses on parade**

Chorus: **This is the likely occasion**

**When the heir to the throne picks a wife**

Girls: **This may be the day when Prince Darien will say**

James: **Where have you been all my life?**

All of the girls fainted around Darien.

Chorus: **Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade**

James: **Princesses on parade**

Chorus: **Each the pride of her community**

**Each a golden opportunity**

Girls: **Just the thought that crown Prince Darien will**

**Face his choice and he's hysterical**

Chorus: **Gaze upon**

**Heap praise upon**

James: **These radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

The people applauded as James bowed in front of the people. Suddenly, everybody heard a knock at the door and James gasped.

Elinor laughed and said, " James, all who are invited are present, are they not?"

James searched the invitations one at a time, as he said, "Well, yes, I mean…" James gasped once more, when he heard a knock again.

"Open the door!" Fergus said, before he calmed down. " James."

James ran up the stairs, still shaking, as he said, "It's gotta be the milkman. It has to be the milkman." But just, as he opened the door, he gasped in shock. This caught everybody's attention and Darien smiled. It was Serena, wearing a black dress, but he didn't know it was actually Jessie in disguise. She winked at James, who looked upset, before he said, "Well, it's not the milkman."

Elinor watched 'Serena' walk down the stairs, as she said, "Oh no, it can't be." She watched 'Serena' before she made her way over to her husband and said, "Fergus, who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know," Fergus replied.

"Come now, Fergus," Elinor said, "I know he confides in you. Who is it?"

"I promise you, I've never seen her before," Fergus said, before a thought occurred to him. "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Elinor wondered.

"I was so worried," Darien said, once 'Serena' approached him. "I almost thought…"

"Nothing could keep me away," 'Serena' replied.

Darien snapped his fingers, before he and 'Serena' began to dance.

* * *

A/n: Well, Serena has arrived, but nobody knows that it's actually Jessie in disguise. Read and review! Next chapter, Darien makes the vow of everlasting love to Jessie as Serena, meaning that Serena had better get there fast!


	12. A Vow of Everlasting Love

At the lake, Brer Fox and Brer Bear looked confused, wondering what the animals were up to. Iago's plan is to get Serena out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash will draw the fox and bear away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole," Iago said.

"If I can find it and that fox and bear don't kill me before I get there," Rabbit said.

"Now, don't worry," Iago said, as he watched Skunk, with Ox, Bird, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash watch him get into the water, "Skunk and the others will rush to help."

"Oh, yes," Rabbit said, sarcastically. "Skunk will rush to help."

"That's the plan," Iago said.

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out," Iago said.

"How do I get myself into this?" Rabbit muttered, as he began stretching.

Iago saw Skunk giving him an O.K. signal.

"Alright, on your mark," Iago said.

"Hey, fur heads," Spike yelled while Pinkie Pie did funny faces at Brer Fox and Brer Bear.

"Come and get us, if you dare," Skunk called as Pig shook his tail at them.

Brer Fox and Brer Bear chuckled evilly before they chased after Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, perfect," Iago said, as Rabbit readied himself. "Get ready, get set…"

"GO!" Iago yelled and Julien began running to the lake as fast as he could.

"Faster, faster," Iago said.

"Sure," Rabbit said, as he ran. "Go on, Rabbit! Race to your death!"

Suddenly, Brer Bear turned and saw Rabbit. Rabbit screamed, as he tried to skid to a stop and began to lose his balance at the edge of the lake. Iago quickly covered his eyes, but peeked anyway. Rabbit fell into the water and surfaced, spitting out water. He screamed as Brer Bear swam towards him. He tried to get out of the water, but couldn't. Finally, he got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get moving, slowpoke," Rainbow Dash said, as she swam by with Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike following her and Fluttershy followed.

"Slowpoke?" Rabbit said, with a frown.

Suddenly, he saw Brer Fox and dove into the water. Ox, Bird, Skunk, Pig, Fox, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash swam in front of Brer Fox. Brer Bear tackled under Brer Fox, who glared at him.

"Bet y'all can't catch us," Applejack taunted Brer Fox and Brer Bear as Bird, Ox, and Pig blew raspberries at them.

While Skunk, Fox, Pig, Bird, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash distract Brer Fox and Brer Bear, Rabbit began searching for the hole. Skunk, Spike, and Fluttershy swam under the log, as Brer Fox followed, but got stuck. Brer Bear tackled him and also got stuck.

"Any luck?" Fox asked, until she and the others swam away.

Rabbit gasped and began to crawl through a hole. Brer Bear stopped swimming and saw Rabbit's tail. He swam towards Rabbit, but smashed into the wall and the force of the impact sent Rabbit through.

* * *

Inside, Serena saw Rabbit shoot out of the water and hit the walls with pinball noises, before he landed through a handcuff.

"Rabbit!" Serena said.

"To the rescue, my dear," Rabbit said, before he fell back into the water.

* * *

Outside, Skunk jumped to the surface, letting Iago know that Rabbit had made it.

"There's the signal," Iago said. "Alright, Iago," Iago said, as he went up into a tree, preparing to dive. "Time to brush off on the diving technique."

He dove into the water and Iago called, "Yoo-hoo! Those animals are tough eating. How about a little red meat?"

That got Brer Bear's attention and he swam towards Iago.

* * *

Meanwhile Skunk, Fox, Pig, Bird, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash began making the hole in the castle bigger.

* * *

Back with Iago, the he jumped to the surface, until Brer Bear got him, only getting Brer Fox's tail instead. Brer Bear bonked his tail with his club until Brer Fox bonked him on the head with his fist.

* * *

Soon enough Skunk, Fox, Pig, Bird, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash made it through and gave the thumbs-up to Rabbit, who smiled and swam to the surface to Serena.

"We broke through," Rabbit said. "Let's go!"

"Thank you, Rabbit," Serena said. "Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss."

"Yes!" Rabbit cheered, as Serena floated over to Timon, who is scared.

"What is it?" Timon said, when Serena began tugging on his sleeve. "Get away from me!"

Serena heard Rabbit whistle and she dove underwater and swam to the hole.

* * *

"We'll tell you when," Fox said, before she Skunk, Pig, Bird, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash saw Iago distracting Brer Fox and Brer Bear.

Iago gave them an okay sign, as he is chased.

"Let's go," Twilight Sparkle said.

Suddenly, Brer Bear is chasing Serena.

Rainbow Dash gasped, before she said, "Oh, no, Serena!" She flew quickly and shouted, "Time to take down the bear!"

She approached Brer Bear and said, "Friends call me Rainbow Dash," before she tackled Brer Bear and began punching him.

Serena made it through the surface and flew away.

Iago kicked Brer Fox he yelled, "Go, Serena! Go!"

Serena flew to the castle as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien and 'Serena' continued dancing.

"There's something about you…I don't know, different," Darien said.

"Don't worry," 'Serena' said, with a smile, as she got out the necklace. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes, of course," Darien said, as he placed the necklace around her neck. "Father, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music!"

Fergus stopped conducting, telling the band to stop, but Patrick, being the idiot that he was, continued playing, until Squidward bonked him on the head with his clarinet.

* * *

Outside, Serena flew towards the castle. Now's her chance to warn Darien about Dr. Facilier.

* * *

Back in the castle, Darien and 'Serena' bowed to each other, as the people applauded.

* * *

Serena flew around the castle to find Darien, until she just so happened to look through a window. She gasped in horror, when she saw herself, knowing it was actually Jessie.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen, Mother and Father," Darien said. "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride."

The people cheered, while Serena shook her head.

"No, Darien, no!" Serena screamed, as she tapped on the window with her hands, to no avail. "It's a trick!"

She saw the window on the other side and flew towards it, hoping to get Darien's attention.

"I present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof of my love for her," Darien continued. 'Serena ' saw the real Serena flying towards the other window and then grabbed Darien's hand, getting his attention. "I make a vow to break all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth."

Jessie turned and gave Serena a soft regretful look. Serena flew to another window and tapped it, shouting, "Darien!"

Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore, and Simon turned to Alvin and Brittany and shushed them, making the two point to themselves in confusion. Serena flew towards a door that led to the cellar and cleared the leaves, only to find it was locked. Serena flew back to the window, listening to Darien.

"I now make a vow of everlasting love," Darien said.

"Darien!" Serena screamed, even though she knew it was no use.

"To Serena," Darien finished.

"NO!" Serena screamed, as she began to sink to the ground.

It was too late. Now she's going to die because of the fake vow that Darien made to the fake Serena.

Inside, everyone cheered, while Fergus and Elinor happily hugged and danced. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the window opened. The front door opened, revealing a certain Shadowman.

Dr. Facilier: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!**

He laughed, evilly, as he slid in. (A/n: Just think of it as the move he did at the end of 'Friends on the Other Side,' when he was laughing evilly.)

Darien stepped forward to protect 'Serena.'

"Hello, little prince," Facilier said.

"Who are you?" Darien demanded, glaring at Facilier.

"Went to pledge your love to another, huh?" Facilier chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Darien said. "This is Serena!"

"Wrong," Facilier said, clutching his fist, while his shadow nodded his head in agreement with an evil smile on its face. " Serena is mine."

"It's you," Darien said. "You have no power here! I made a vow of everlasting love!"

At this, Facilier and his shadow began laughing.

"Oh, you made a vow alright, sonny," Facilier said, as his shadow continued laughing, hysterically. "A vow of everlasting…death!"

He shot his magic at 'Serena,' who collapsed.

"No!" Darien screamed. "Serena!"

He ran over to her, but her hair revealed Jessie.

"Eh, thanks for the concern, buddy," Jessie said, with an awkward laugh, "but, you should be looking for Serena."

Darien turned to Facilier, who said, as his shadow grinned evilly, "Y'all should've left her to me. Now, Serena will die!"

With an evil grin, he pointed at the window and Darien turned and saw the real Serena, flying back to the lake.

"**SERENA**!" He yelled, alarmed.

* * *

A/n: Oh no. Now because of the vow Darien made to Jessie, Serena's gonna die! Read and review! Next chapter is a showdown between Darien and Dr. Facilier!


	13. Final ShowDown

Darien rode out on Maximus to catch up with Serena, who is dying.

"Serena!" He screamed again, as he rode after her.

"She's fading fast, little prince," Dr. Facilier laughed.

"No!" Darien yelled, as he urged Maximus on.

* * *

In the sky, Serena kept flying, getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

Back at the lake, Iago and the others were keeping a lookout for Serena, when they heard Facilier laugh evilly.

"This isn't a good feeling, right?" Iago asked.

"You don't think…" Fluttershy said, with a worried look.

"Oh dear, I hope not," Rarity said, looking just as worried, even though they all knew what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien is still trying to catch up to Serena, as Facilier laughs evilly again. Serena had a little bit of her strength left, trying to focus on trying to get back to the lake.

"If you hurry, little prince," Facilier said, "I'll let you see her one last time."

In the woods, Darien found his path blocked by a bunch of trees, leaving him with little choice, but to hop off of Maximus and begin slashing his way through with his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Timon held his breath, dove underwater, and found the hole knowing it was his way out. He began swimming through the hole.

* * *

Serena kept flying through the woods, still weak and dying, before she arrived at the lake.

Soon enough, Ox spotted her and yelled, "There she is!"

"I don't think she's gonna make it," Applejack said, looking worried.

"This way, Serena," Skunk said.

"You can do it," Pinkie Pie added.

"C'mon, honey, you can make it," Fox said.

"Keep coming, girl," Iago said. "C'mon, now."

But Serena didn't make it to the lake. She touched the surface slightly, before she flew off. The animals exchanged worried looks, before they went off in the direction Serena went to see what was wrong with her. Soon enough, they found her and gasped in horror, when they saw her lying motionless on the ground, not moving as she changes back into a human.

Darien made it through the woods, praying he wasn't too late, as he tried to find the woman he loved, until he found her lying on the ground. Darien couldn't believe this was happening.

"Serena!" He said, before he ran towards her and held her dying body. "Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Serena, forgive me."

Serena came around and said, weakly, "Darien?"

"Yes, Serena. I'm here," Darien said, with a smile.

"Darien …I feel so weak…" Pinkie Pie started crying and Spike sadly patted her, with a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Rarity's lower lip was trembling, as a few tears appeared in her eyes and fell. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, and Rabbit had tears welling out of their eyes and dropping down, while Iago looked sad, as Serena added, "I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it," Darien said. "You'll live, Serena! The vow I made was for you."

"I know…" Serena whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She placed her hand on his cheek and Darien sadly held it close, as she added, "I love you… Darien…"

Serena then sank out of his arms, dead.

"Serena? Serena. Serena!" Darien said, as she lied back down on the ground. Enraged, Darien turned away, as he said, "I made a vow for her." He then turned and yelled, "DO YOU HEAR? **THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!**"

Facilier, who had arrived on the scene, said, in annoyance, "Keep your voice down, boy. You want the whole forest to hear?"

The shadow laughed, evilly, at what had happened.

Darien glared at him, getting ready for revenge.

"Don't let her die!" Darien said.

"Whoa, the prince's mad at me," Facilier said, sarcastically, looking unfazed. "I'm scared…"

"Don't you dare let her die!" Darien said, grabbing Facilier by his collar. "You're the only one with the power. **NOW, DO IT!**"

Facilier shoved him away.

Dr. Facilier: (with narrowed eyes) **Don't you disrespect me, young man!**

"Oh no," Fluttershy said, looking scared and realizing what was coming.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Iago.

**Don't you derogate or deride!**

"Not them," Rarity said, nervously. "Please, anything but them! I am begging of you!"

**You're in my world now**

**Not your world**

**And I got friends on the other side**

Just as Facilier had sung this, he summoned something and just as he did, a group of demonic shadows appeared.

"The shadows," Darien whispered in shock.

Spike, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash clung to each other in terror, while Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, and Rabbit are shaking in terror and Pinkie Pie is nervously biting her nails and Iago look shocked and horrified.

"Are-Are those his…?" Iago asked in shock and fright, looking too afraid to ask, but needed to know anyway.

"Yes!" Rabbit, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Bird, Ox, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Iago," Fluttershy said, nervously. "You've now met Facilier's Friends on the Other Side."

"I'm betting on the shadows," Rabbit said, with wide eyes.

* * *

"No!" Darien yelled, as he attacked the shadows.

One of them dissolved and Skunk, Pinkie Pie, Pig, Ox, and Bird, deciding to get under Facilier's skin, decided to cheer Darien on.

Skunk, Pinkie Pie, Pig, Ox, and Bird: (waving bushes**) Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, radows!**

**Stick some sword into those shadows!**

Facilier turned to the animals and snarled, "You stay out of this!"

The others frowned and pulled out a stick with a leaf with the letter F on it and Ox and Bird said in annoyance, as they waved them, "Facilier, Facilier, he's our man. If he can't do it-"

Then they yelled, along with Pinkie Pie and Iago, with crazy smiles on their faces, "**GREAT!**"

* * *

The shadows surrounded Darien, but Darien held his sword out at them, as he threatened, "I won't let her die!"

The shadows grinned, evilly, before they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Darien said, as he looked around.

Suddenly, the shadows appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Darien ' sword. Two of the shadows grabbed hold of him and Darien used a rock to hit their arms and the two let out screeches of pain.

* * *

Iago watched in concern, before an idea came to him.

"The bow… Darien' bow!" Iago said, before he grabbed Rabbit.

"Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that bow!" Iago ordered Rabbit, before he flung the rabbit into the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shadows flew up into the air, carrying Darien' shadow, as Darien struggled, before they dropped him. Darien screamed, as he fell, but the shadows caught him at the last second and flung him into a tree.

* * *

In the lake, Rabbit swam to the bottom trying to find Darien' bow, until he found it.

* * *

Back on the surface, Darien broke off a tree branch and tried to fight off the shadows, but they grabbed him again and knocked him away. Darien hurdled down through the trees, before he landed on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Back in the lake, Rabbit is having a hard time trying to get the bow out of the ground, until Rainbow Dash swam by, grabbing the bow and swam to the surface with Rabbit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shadows circled in the air above Darien, before they glided down to finish him off.

"Throw it," Iago yelled, and Rainbow Dash flung the bow, along with Rabbit.

Rabbit regained his focus and screamed, when he saw the shadows coming nearer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Hello!" Rabbit said, waking Darien up, before the lemur noticed the shadows again and then ran off, as he added, "Good-bye!"

Darien picked up his bow, and felt for his arrows, as he said, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Then he said, when he realized he didn't have his arrows, "No!"

He turned and gasped when he saw the shadows coming nearer, as Facilier said, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, yes! Do say hello to Queen Serenity for me."

"Oh, please," someone said.

"Timon?" Darien said.

Timon was holding his bow, getting ready to shoot Darien, like last time.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please…no!" Timon yelled, as he shot the arrow.

The arrow flew towards Darien and Darien caught it.

"**TELL HER YOURSELF!**" Darien yelled at Facilier, as he fired the arrow and it passed through the shadows, dissolving them, before it struck Facilier's talisman and Facilier gasped, as it fell to the ground and shattered, releasing the voodoo spirits from within.

"No!" Facilier yelled. "NO!"

Everybody immediately took this as their cue to hide, as Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Ox, Bird, Iago, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike dove for cover behind a boulder. Darien hid behind a tree, and Timon hid behind another tree, as Facilier picked up the pieces of the talisman and gasped.

They all looked out from their hiding places and watched as Facilier frantically tried to gather up the remains, as he yelled, "HOW AM I EVER GONNA PAY BACK MY DEBT?" But then he turned and said, "Huh?"

A trio of voodoo masks broke out of some trees, chanting, as they floated towards him.

"Friends!" Facilier said, with a nervous smile.

Voodoo Masks: (grinning evilly) **Are you ready?**

"No!" Facilier said, as he nervously got up. "I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!"

Shrunken Heads: (popping out of nowhere, freaking Facilier out) **Are you ready?**

Facilier cringed, as he looked from right to left, before they disappeared and he said, nervously, "This is just a…minor setback in the major operation."

There was a flash of lightning and a hand popped out of the ground, making Facilier turn and freak out again, as he screamed.

He then added, nervously, as three voodoo dolls came out of the ground and approached him with evil smiles on their faces, "Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that Meloetta princess in the palm of my hand!"

Darien looked shocked, as did Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Ox, Bird, Iago, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. They watched Facilier nervously back up against a boulder, with his shadow nervously cowering behind him, as Facilier added, nervously, "I just need a little more time!"

Suddenly, the boulder disappeared and Facilier gasped, as he turned and noticed a giant voodoo mask, growling and glaring at him.

"No! Please, no," Facilier screamed, as he nervously backed away. His shadow watched him go, until a shadow's hand reached out from the mask and grabbed Facilier's shadow, and, because that shadow was attached to Facilier, that resulted in Facilier getting dragged away as well, as he screamed and grabbed onto the ground.

"Just a little more time!" He screamed, as he was dragged towards the jaws of the mask.

Darien, Timon, Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Ox, Bird, Iago, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike nervously ducked back behind their hiding places, as they watched the spectacle unfold. Up in a tree, the three voodoo dolls were on different branches, playing on a bunch of drums like crazy.

"**I PROMISE I'LL PAY Y'ALL BACK!**" Facilier screamed, as he was dragged towards the mask, and he clawed uselessly on the ground. "**I PROMISE!**"

He screamed, as he was dragged into the jaws of the mask and disappeared. All the voodoo objects followed him in and the mask slammed its jaws shut, making the people, witness to this, cringe and look away, before they turned back, wondering what had happened to Facilier.

Purple smoke cleared, revealing a gravestone with Facilier's name on it and his horrified face etched into it. The others shuddered, while Jack looked paralyzed at what he'd just seen.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Tha-That was…that was…c-c-c-c," Timon began, but never finished what he said, as he turned white all over. Literally. Even his fur turned white, as he fainted.

Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Ox, Bird, Iago, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike cheered for the victory. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack happily high-five, while Iago, Pinkie Pie, Spike Skunk, Pig, Ox, and Bird were holding each other's hands and dancing around in circles like they were playing ring-around-the-rosie, Rabbit, Fox, and Rarity were clapping hands and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were happily flying in circles in the air.

"Forgive me, Serena," They heard Darien say, immediately making them remember that Serena was still dead. Darien sadly hugged Serena's lifeless body, as he said, "Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell…to prove my love." He gently kissed her on the forehead, as he added, "I love you, your kindness and courage. I always have."

He hugged her again, until he felt Serena come around and say, "Darien?"

"Serena." Darien said, when he saw that Serena was alive.

"Oh, Darien," Serena whispered, happily, before they both happily embraced.

"Well, there you have it," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Everlasting love," Fluttershy added.

* * *

A/n: Hooray! Serena isn't dead, Facilier's literally been dragged to the Other Side, and Darien has broken the curse! Read and review! Next chapter is the last chapter!


	14. A Happy Ending for Everyone

Wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door to the church opened and Darien and Serena are now married and have become the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for the new king and queen, as the newlywed couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and the gown are James and Jessie. James looked at Jessie, who smiled.

"You wanna go out to dinner after this?" James asked Jessie.

"I'd love to," Jessie said, with a grin, "but first…"

Jessie kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Timon and Fergus watched, as Timon chuckled, "Well, Fergus, my friend, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, the Shadowman and his lackeys would still be in this world."

Suddenly, Fergus gasped and he said, "It can't be…no…"

"What?" Timon said, looking confused, before he noticed a shadow.

"The Shadowman and his shadows…they're back!" Fergus screamed and Timon screamed like a little girl and fainted. Fergus smirked, before he said, "Elinor."

"Fergus," Elinor said, with a smile, as she linked her arm in his and they walked off after the newly wed couple.

* * *

Up in the sky, Iago flew with a flock of flying Pokemon, as the leader.

"I don't care if everyone else has the day off," Iago said. "The prince wants fighting heroes like the Justice League. And it's my job to get you guys in shape. You're in Iago's army now, General Iago!"

* * *

That night, everyone else was at the castle, celebrating the marriage. Serena, Rabbit, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike are outside.

"I am ready for my kiss, Serena," Rabbit said.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Rabbit," Serena reminded him. "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne," Rabbit said, wearing a blue cape and a crown.

"Yeah, do us a favor and don't forget to write," Rainbow Dash snickered along with Pinkie Pie.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Rabbit said, as he glared at Rainbow Dash.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," Skunk agreed with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I'm ready, Serena," Rabbit said.

Rabbit came up to Serena, getting ready for the kiss. Serena kissed Rabbit on the cheek. Rabbit smiled, widely, and is about to go crazy; he flew up into the air, as Serena, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike watched. Rabbit landed back on the ground, unaware that he is still a rabbit.

"Bingo! Well, guys, what do you have to say now?" Rabbit gloated.

"Uh…" Spike said, wondering whether or not he should tell Rabbit he's still a rabbit.

"That's what I thought," Rabbit said. "And, now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do."

Rabbit looked at his reflection, thinking that he's in human form, but he didn't know he wasn't.

As Rabbit walked off, Serena turned and said to Skunk, "Would you like a kiss too, Skunk?"

"No thanks," Skunk said. "I'm happy as a skunk."

Then a beautiful white alicorn with magenta eyes, a mane of cyan, turquoise, azure and purple, wearing crown and a necklace with gems appeared. The ponies bowed once they saw her.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle said, after she bowed, "I'm surprised to see that you came!"

Princess Celestia smiled as she said, "I am very proud that you and all your friends helped Serena defeat Dr. Facilier. If it weren't for her, the kingdom would have fallen into his hands."

She turned to Serena and said, "Your mother would be very proud for what you did."

Serena smiled before she said, "She already is."

Spike, who had watched Rabbit walk off, still a rabbit, asked, "Say, guys, shouldn't we tell Rabbit-"

"No," Serena, Princess Celestia, Skunk, Fox, Pig, Ox, Bird, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash said.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later," Fox said.

* * *

Inside of the castle, Rabbit, still unaware that he was still a rabbit, was flirting with the girls.

"Hello, baby," Rabbit said, winking at Jun Jun (from Sailor Moon), who screamed and fainted. "The ladies still fall for me!"

* * *

Outside, Serena and Darien had slipped away from the castle and were walking by the lake and onto the bridge, laughing happily.

"Will you love me, Darien, till the day I die?" asked Serena.

"No, " Darien replied with a smile. "Much longer than that, Serena. Much longer."

Darien and Serena both kissed, far longer than forever.

* * *

A/n: There it is, the happy ending. The part of Princess Celestia appearing in the end was my idea.


End file.
